Deja Vu AKA When Greg Met Lisa
by Bluebaby555
Summary: House finds Cuddy in a position that reminds him of when they first met.


"Where do you think you're going?" Nurse Brenda asked as House limped past the reception desk, his dark blue back pack slung loosely over his left shoulder.

"Hot date; I got to get home early and iron my good slacks." House called back not even bothering to stop walking.

"I don't think so you have two more clinic hours that need to get done."

"What?" That stopped him in his tracks. "I had 4 clinic hours today and I already did them just check your fascist little log sheet if you don't believe me."

"Right because hiding out in exam room 1 and playing Gameboy really counts as fulfilling your clinic hours. Anyways, one of the doctors called in sick; we're understaffed and the clinic is crowded. I don't make the schedule up Cuddy does so take it up with her if you have a problem." Nurse Brenda slapped the log in sheet against his chest as she brushed past him.

Glancing at his watch House let out a strangled sigh. It was already 10 minutes past five. He had important things to do at home like scrounge around his fridge for cold leftovers and drink himself stupid to stop the dull throbbing pain in his leg that he knew was only going to get worse in a few hours. Crumpling up the sheet of paper in his hand, he tossed it over his shoulder and headed in the direction of Cuddy's office. He didn't even bother to knock as he pushed the two doors open and casually walked in. A sense of Déjà vu hit him and a reminiscent smirk crept over his face at the image before him. Lisa Cuddy was carefully standing on a chair reaching for one of the medical journals tucked high away on her book shelf.

_Greg House triumphantly looked down at the wrinkled piece of notebook paper in his hand that read "Brandi, 555-6676." Lifting his head back up he caught a last glimpse of the petite blonde as she winked at him and disappeared to the front of the library. Carelessly shoving the paper into the pocket of his worn out jeans, House cleared his throat and decided to turn his attention back towards the book his was searching for. As he made his way down a new row of books his line of vision was directed towards a pair of amazing jean clad legs attached to one of the finest asses he had ever seen._

_Lisa Cuddy tried her best to keep her balance as she stood on the creaky wooden chair reaching up for an encyclopedia. She let out of breath of relief as she grabbed the book and pulled it down. Normally she liked being in the library late at night because it wasn't so crowded but a chill ran up her spine; she could've sworn she felt someone watching her closely. Turning her head ever so slightly Cuddy saw a tall, lanky, scruffy but handsome young man shamelessly checking her out._

_Hopping down off the chair she asked, "Can I help you?" In a rather annoyed tone of voice._

_House took his time to answer her, letting his ocean blue eyes take in every inch of her body; letting out a low appreciative whistle. "Well I was going to ask you to turn back around but scratch that, the front side is just as good as the backside, quite possibly even better._

_Lisa let out a disgusted scoff and walked away from him as fast as she could back to the table where her book bag was. It was safe to say that she was less than happy when House took a seat across the table from her and stared at her intently._

"_How would you like to go get a drink with me?" He asked._

"_Look I have a lot of studying to do and my mother taught me never to go anywhere with strangers."_

"_The name's Greg House; I'm an only child, I worship Miles Davis, I enjoy taking long walks on the beach, and don't let this get out but I love to cuddle. There now we're not strangers, so how about that drink?"_

"_Ah so you're Greg House."_

"_Hmm I'm not sure if that's a good thing that you somehow seem to know who I' am."_

"_Well if you like being known as a brilliant, yet unbelievably rude, drunken chauvinistic pig then yeah I guess you could say it's a good thing."_

"_So it is a good thing."_

_Lisa couldn't help but smile at this. She wasn't exactly sure but she had the odd feeling that she was flirting with him in a way._

"_So now that you know all about me what's your life story?"_

"_Nothing that interesting trust me. Now if you don't mind I have a lot of studying to do."_

"_You're not even going to tell me your name?" You asked._

"_Nope." She tried her best to ignore him and focus on the stack of papers in front of her._

_House grabbed one of the Papers away from her and read the neatly printed name at the top of the sheet. "Ah so your name is Lisa Cuddy. I like it fits you well."_

"_What's the supposed to mean?"_

"_Nothing but now that we're buddies I'm going to have to think of a dirty yet affectionate nick name for you."_

_Gathering up her things and yanking the paper out of his hands Lisa rolled her grey blue eyes and shook her head. Greg smiled as he watched her walk away. There was something different about her. She was going to be a challenge, he could tell, and he liked that._

"_Hey what about that drink?" He called after her retreating form._

"What are you looking at?"

House was snapped out of his memory as he heard Cuddy's voice. She stepped down off of the chair and tossed the medical journal down onto her desk.

Shifting all of his weight to his good leg, House studied her for a long moment. "How about that drink now?"


End file.
